O Sumiço de Gegê
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: [PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO PARA PIPE!] Gegê, o pingüinzinho de pelúcia de Kamus, sumiu! E vai sobrar para Milo... ou não! YAOI LEMON, se não curte é só não ler...
1. Cadê o gegê?

DISCLAIMER

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

Gegê, Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

N/A1: galera, essa fic é paralela com o quarto e o quinto capítulos de Can You Feel the Magic in the Air. Vai ser bem curtinha, mesmo... três ou quatro mini-capítulos, só pra mostrar a reação do Kamus com o desaparecimento do seu amado pingüinzinho de pelúcia Gegê (leiam "O Desafio de Chronos" para conhecer a história deste amado bichinho!). Foi escrita como um agrado e um presente de aniversário atrasado para minha querida Pipe-sensei, que largou a sugestão em um review... Pra você, minha ficwrtiter favorita! Com todo meu carinho de fã...

N/A2: Só pra não esquecer... TEM LEMON E YAOI! Se não gosta, não leia, simple that...

O SUMIÇO DE GEGÊ

CAP I – CADÊ O GEGÊ?

Milo e Kamus voltaram de Londres antes do meio-dia, junto com Mu, que os teletransportara, e Noelle, que aparatara no bosque próximo ao Santuário. Ambos estavam exaustos e bastante entristecidos com a despedida de seus filhotes, com a perspectiva de ficar separados deles quase um ano e com a briga que tiveram após o fiasco de Milo no vôo entre Athenas e Londres (_vide CYFtMitA, cap.4_). Subiram com sua bagagem em silêncio até a casa de Escorpião, acompanhados de Noelle, após terem agradecido muito a Mu por sua ajuda.

- Não foi nada, meus amigos... Eu só preciso, agora, é de um bom descanso... – o que os dois jamais souberam é que Mu caiu dormindo na soleira da casa de Áries, onde Shaka foi encontra-lo quase uma hora depois, e só acordou dali a 20 horas.

Voltando aos dois tristes cavaleiros, eles adentraram a oitava casa do Zodíaco junto com sua amiga, que em seguida despediu-se deles.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir, _mon chère_... – disse ela, ao ser convidada por Milo a ficar mais uma noite – O ano letivo começa hoje em Beauxbatons também... Mas eu volto em breve, para ter notícias dos _petites_, certo? Fiquem tranqüilos, tudo vai ficar bem... _Adieu_! – E, com um forte estalo, a bruxa francesa desaparatou junto com sua pouca bagagem, deixando Milo jogado no sofá da sala, e Kamus sentado em sua poltrona favorita, de olhos fechados.

- Que falta do barulho deles, né? – sussurrou Milo – Queria tanto ouvir o barulho dos pezinhos deles batendo pelos corredores da casa...Os dois brigando um com o outro... – Milo caiu no choro – BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu quero os meus filhos de volta!

- _Mon beau_, não faz nem 12 horas que nos separamos deles e você já fica assim? – Kamus sentou-se no sofá ao lado de seu fiasquento escorpião, fazendo ele deitar a cabeça em seu colo – Belo exemplo para os seus filhos! Quem foi que disse pra eles 'sejam fortes, não se deixem abater', quando contou a verdade, ahn? Você deve ser forte também, _mon côeur..._

Milo fungou um pouco e enxugou as lágrimas, desajeitado. Acomodou-se melhor no colo do amado, espalhando a cabeleira azulada sobre as pernas de Aquário. Kamus aspirou o perfume amadeirado de Milo, apreciando o peso morno de seu belo e emotivo escorpiano. Afundou a mão naqueles fios azuis ondulados, perfumados, acariciando com suavidade, languidamente. Milo soltou um pequeno gemido satisfeito, e Kamus, não resistindo, tomou os lábios do amante de assalto.

Milo sentiu seu corpo amolecer ao sentir a língua possessiva de Kamus invadir-lhe a boca. Apesar de tantos anos juntos, era sempre com a emoção e o desejo da primeira vez que ele se entregava ao seu francês. Ergueu as mãos e, em meio ao beijo, foi desabotoando a camisa de Kamus, deslizando as mãos pelo peito musculoso, arrancando a camisa. Soltou da boca do aquariano e foi traçando uma trilha de beijos pelo peito, até a cintura da calça. Ali, soltou o cinto e abriu a calça, revelando o volume da ereção do amado. Milo olhou para Kamus com um olharzinho travesso, que fez o sangue do normalmente frio cavaleiro ferver. O francês imediatamente ergueu-se, tomando o grego no colo.

- Vamos terminar esse assunto no quarto, _mon beau_... – ele sussurou, a voz rouca, enquanto mordia a orelha de Milo, que gemeu.

- E vai ser um looongo assunto, _mon amour_... – respondeu o grego, aconchegando-se ao peito de Kamus.

Kamus encaminhou-se até o quarto do casal, onde colocou Milo na cama, observando-o (e sendo observado) com um olhar faminto. Terminou de tirar a roupa, sentindo o olhar do grego preso a cada movimento seu. Andou preguiçosamente até a cama, com seu jeito estudadamente frio, que sabia deixar Milo fervendo de excitação. Estirou-se languidamente ao lado do amado, deixando um olhar safado percorrer o corpo do grego, ainda vestindo as mais do que justas calças de couro preto (como aquele dichote... Athena é justa, mas as calças do Milo conseguiam ser mais... O.O) e uma camisa branca. Levantou displicentemente uma mão e foi desabotoando a camisa do escorpiano, sentindo a respiração dele arfante. Com apenas uma mão, fez o tecido macio deslizar pela pele de Milo bem devagar, desnudando o torso bronzeado. Chegou bem próximo do grego e aspirou o odor da pele dele com força, traçando um caminho suave através do peito e do abdômen, deixando os fios esverdeados deslizarem e provocarem pequenos arrepios no amante. Desceu até a virilha, onde beijou, por cima da calça de couro, a evidente ereção do escorpiano.

Milo respirou fundo e mandou o controle às favas. Levantou bruscamente, jogando Kamus de costas na cama. Livrou-se da calça justa e da boxer preta que usava, e montou sobre o francês, segurando-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça, prensados contra o colchão. Beijou com sofreguidão a boca de Kamus, as línguas dançando sensualmente, as respirações cada vez mais aceleradas. A boca sedenta do grego deslizou pela pele clara do amado, sugando o pescoço lascivamente. Mordiscando o peito de Kamus, Milo baixou as mãos e agarrou o pênis dele, começando um movimento lento, que fez o francês gemer baixinho. Brindando o aquariano com um sorriso que seria capaz de ferver nitrogênio líquido (!), Milo abocanhou com tudo a enorme ereção de Kamus, fazendo-o soltar um grito surpreso e deliciado. Lambeu a glande, deslizando a língua por todo o membro do amante, sentindo seu gosto único, deliciado com a voz rouca do francês, gemendo seu nome entre juras de amor. Passeou a língua lentamente por toda a extensão do membro do aquariano, obsevando suas reações e se deleitando com o que, sabia bem, só ele conseguia provocar no companheiro, normalmente tão frio e reservado, mas quente e apaixonado quando estava com ele.

Milo subiu a boca pelo abdômen de Kamus até chegar, traçando uma torturante trilha de beijos, mordidas e lambidas, à boca dele, e sussurrou, bem junto aos lábios do francês:

- Quero você em mim, _mon âme_... agora...

Kamus não precisou de outro convite. Beijou Milo com ardor, levantando-o de leve. Com o grego montado em seu colo, guiou sua ereção até a entrada dele, penetrando-o devagar. Ao sentir o calor do corpo do escorpiano, perdeu a cabeça de novo. Começou a estocar com força, machucando um pouco Milo, que gemia de dor e prazer misturados.

- Ai, Kamyu... mais devagar... assim você... aaahhh...

- _Non, non, amour_... você provocou... agora... vai ter... que agüentar...

- Mas eu não vou... acho que eu vou... aaaahhhh...

Com um grito que deve ter ecoado até a casa de Peixes, Milo gozou, sendo logo seguido por Kamus, que inundou o corpo do amado com seu sêmen. O grego desabou sobre corpo do francês, beijando-o carinhosamente.

- _Je t'aime, mon beau scorpion_...

- Também te amo, meu francês... e você é só meu, todinho meu...

Milo enroscou-se junto ao corpo do amado, abraçando-o possessivamente. Kamus beijou os cabelos fartos e azuis do grego com carinho, antes de mergulhar placidamente no sono, abraçado com seu grande amor.

CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ 

Kamus acordou com o braço de Milo fortemente agarrado a sua cintura. Pela claridade suave que entrava no quarto, já era o final da tarde de domingo. O francês retirou delicadamente o braço do grego, que gemeu no sono, reclamando. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho.

Ao sair do chuveiro, o amante ainda dormia. Kamus vestiu uma calça leve e foi até a sala. A casa estava tão vazia, tão silenciosa... que falta os pequenos faziam... sem a alegria inesgotável e o barulho deles, a casa mais parecia um mausoléu.

Pegou uma foto dos gêmeos sobre a estante. Por coincidência, a mesma que eles haviam levado para Hogwarts. Ali estavam os quatro, ele e Milo vestindo suas armaduras e os filhos com as roupas de treino dos aprendizes. No porta-retrato do lado, uma foto das mais engraçadas. Hyoga segurava no colo o pequeno Kamus, muito agarrado em um pingüim de pelúcia, ao lado de Máscara da Morte, com os pequenos Milo e Shura nos braços. A foto fora tirada durante o mês em que eles foram transformados em crianças, por obra e graça do Deus Chronos, que queria ensinar algumas lições para os Cavaleiros de Athena. Kamus, ao ver a foto, sentiu uma súbita saudade de seu querido pingüinzinho Gegê. Foi até o quarto, no uarda-roupa, tirá-lo da redoma de gelo eterno onde o mantinha desde que o velho Deus do Tempo fizera-o voltar ao normal.

O berro que Kamus deu foi ouvido em todo o Santuário, e fez Milo voar da cama.

- MIIIIIIILOOOOO! ONDE VOCÊ ENFIOU O GEGÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

N/A: Pobre Milo... bem que o Dumas avisou a Tessa que ia acabar sobrando pra ele essa história do sumiço do Gegê...ah, mas o nosso Cavaleiro de Escorpião não vai deixar barato, não! Kamus vai sofrer na pele, literalmente, o castigo de Milo pela acusação injusta... crise a vista, pessoal!

Bom, esse foi o primeiro Lemon que eu escrevi... ficou uma droga, me desculpem... acho que eu sou melhor insinuando a cena, apenas... mas eu me esforcei, juro!

Well, people, confesso que minzinha não tem muito talento para cenas mais calientes... até pensei em pedir ajuda para a Najina, sabe...

_§Aha! Sabia que tua ia admitir que precisava de mim! Huahuahuahua! Confessa que em matéria de erotismo eu sou melhor, confessa!§_

Najina... despacha que eu quero terminar a nota...

_§Eu vou... mas eu volto! Huahuahuahua§_

Bem, prosseguindo, apesar da interrupção do meu "adorável" ID...

Pipe, dear, essa fic é meu presente de aniversário pra ti... Espero que não fique tão ruim... E que consigas apreciar esse small gift...

E galera... as always...

REVIEW ME, PLEASEEEE!

Depois de... deixa ver... três reviews, eu posto a continuação, porque a fic já tá completinha no meu pc... é curtinha, levezinha, mas eu ofereço de coração... vocês não vão querer deixar a Pipe esperando um monte pelo presente dela, né?

Ja ne!

Bjins da Eowin


	2. Milo reage

DISCLAIMER

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

Gegê, Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

CAP II – MILO REAGE

- MIIILOOOO! ONDE VOCÊ ENFIOU O GEGÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Milo pulou na cama, ainda meio dormindo, com o grito furioso de Kamus. O que ele fizera dessa vez? Não tivera tempo de aprontar nada desde que tinham voltado da Inglaterra... será que tinha feito alguma coisa antes de partir e não se lembrava?

Sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos, e viu o francês furioso diante do guarda-roupa, o cosmo atingindo picos de indignação, baixando a temperatura do quarto bruscamente, com uma redoma transparente vazia na mão.

- Ele estava aqui! Dentro dessa redoma de gelo eterno! Protegido, seguro, geladinho! E agora sumiu! O que você fez com ele, Milo de Escorpião?

A ficha de Milo demorou a cair, devido ao sono e ao susto de ser acordado aos gritos pelo amante, depois de terem feito amor de maneira maravilhosa há algumas horas. Foi ligando os pontos... ele... redoma vazia... gelado... sumiu... CLING!

- Ei! Espera ai, _Kamus de Aquário_! Você tá me acusando de ter sumido com aquele seu ridículo pingüim de pelúcia? Era só o que me faltava!

- O Gegê não é ridículo! Você morre de ciúmes dele, Milo! Você morre de ciúme de todos, e de tudo! Você é um desgraçado de um escorpião possessivo, e deu sumiço no _meu_ Gegê por causa desse ciúme besta! Fala, onde você enfiou ele?

Milo respirou fundo e contou até dez, se segurando para não lançar um Antares direto no coração do francês. "_É o pai dos meus filhos... não posso deixar os pobrezinhos órfãos... e como eu ia explicar? Desculpe, meus amores, seu pai me acusou de ter sumido com o bichinho de pelúcia dele e eu o matei... Não ia dar certo... calma, Milo..._". Falou, então, com a mais falsa calma do mundo, praticamente cuspindo as palavras entre os dentes cerrados.

- Então, na sua opinião, eu tive uma crise de ciúme por causa do seu bicho de pelúcia favorito e resolvi dar um jeito de sumir com ele, é isso?

- _Exactement_!

- Bem, _Monsieur Chevalier_, sugiro ao senhor então que pegue suas coisas e se retire da minha casa. Vá para a casa de Aquário, ficar bem longe desse terrível cavaleiro ciumento, assassino de pingüins de pelúcia inocentes. FORA DA CASA DE ESCORPIÃO, KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO! FORA, A-GO-RA!

Kamus sobressaltou-se com o grito de Milo, mas estava tão furioso com o sumiço de Gegê que pegou uma sacola, encheu de meia dúzia de peças de roupa e tocou para a casa de Aquário. Na subida, congelou o saguão da casa de Sagitário, fazendo Aiolos gritar, indignado, "_Ei, Picolé, pode voltar aqui e consertar isso!_", e passou como um raio pela casa de Capricórnio, onde Shura sentiu a fúria do amigo e tentou detê-lo para conversar. "_Conpadre! Que pasa? Vuelve aca!_".

Em Escorpião, um Milo indignado trocava de roupa, resmungando furioso, deixando cair lágrimas de raiva.

- Quem aquele _freezer_ pensa que é? Tudo que acontece nessa m de Santuário tem que ser culpa minha, agora? No mínimo ele deixou esse pingüim desgraçado em Aquário e esqueceu...vai voltar todo meloso, pedindo desculpas...ah, mas ele vai ver as desculpas... vou fazer esse francês filho de uma... pagar caro, ah, se vou!

Depois de vestir uma túnica leve, Milo subiu ventando para a casa de Peixes. Ouviu a reclamação de Aiolos, "_Ô, Milo, faz o cubo de gelo do teu marido voltar aqui e descongelar a minha casa, senão vou furar ele!_", a indagação de Shura, "_Que pasó, Milo, o Kamus acabou de subir, furioso..._", o frio enregelante da casa de Aquário, prova do mau humor e da indignação de seu guardião, e parou ofegante diante da casa de Peixes. Conhecendo bem os amigos, achou melhor se fazer anunciar primeiro.

- Diiiidooo! Tem um tempinho pra mim?

- Sempre, Milo, querido! – a voz de Peixes vinha do jardim – Tou aqui no jardim,com o Mozão, vem cá.

Milo entrou no jardim da casa de Peixes e encontrou Dido de túnica, cuidando das rosas. Carlo pintava seu Mozinho, aproveitando a bela luz do final da tarde. Milo atirou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, esperando o amigo terminar de podar uma roseira.

- Ih, tá me cheirando a briga... – resmungou Máscara da Morte – Que é que você aprontou agora, Escorpião?

- O pior de tudo é que, _dessa vez_, eu não fiz nada! – Milo narrou brevemente a briga rápida e fulminante que tivera com Kamus – Cheguei ao ponto de colocá-lo pra fora de casa! Mas eu não podia agüentar isso, né, Dido? E também, se eu não tivesse mandado ele embora, tinha deixado meus filhinhos sem pai...

- Mas, Milo, você realmente não faz idéia do que pode ter acontecido com o Gegê?

- Que nada! Eu nem lembrava da existência desse pingüim... as únicas pessoas que recordavam a existência dessa desgraça estofada eram o Kamyu e... – Milo parou, os olhos arregalados de compreensão.

- E quem mais? – perguntou Dido, curioso.

- A Tessa! Só pode ser isso, a Tessa levou aquele maldito pingüim pra Hogwarts com ela! Ah, mas se foi isso que aconteceu, o Kamus vai se arrepender...

- Mas como você vai ter certeza se foi a _bambina_ que levou o bicho? – quis saber Máscara.

- A sua filha... a Amata tem um troço mágico, acho que é um espelho, com que ela pode se comunicar com a Tessa... chama ela, Dite, depressa!

- Ai, bofe, calma...olha, são seis e meia da tarde, agora... a essa altura eles nem chegaram em Hogwarts ainda...Porque você não espera até amanhã? Lá pelas quatro da tarde, vai ser uma hora em Londres, um bom horário pra falar com ela, hora do almoço... aí você tira essa história a limpo, tá?

- Ta bom, Dite... vou pra casa, remoer meu mau humor... se você enxergar aquele _iceberg_, vulgarmente conhecido como Kamus Chevalier,por gentileza, avisa ele pra ir pegar o resto das tralhas dele na hora que eu estiver dormindo. – Milo saiu da casa de Peixes correndo.

- Como se essa briga dos dois fosse durar mais que alguns dias... – disse Carlo, puxando Dite para seu colo.

- Aqueles dois são como nós, Mozão, não vivem um sem um outro... huummm... o que você acha de deitar um pouquinho antes do jantar? – ele falou, a voz insinuante, enquanto acariciava os braços de Máscara.

- Acho uma idéia ótima, Mozinho... – pegou o pisciano no colo, levando-o para dentro – Espero que a Amata se demore na arena, treinando com a Mion...

CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ 

No dia seguinte, Milo não se agüentava de ansiedade para falar com a filha. Precisava tirar essa história a limpo, só para esfregar na cara de Kamus a injustiça que ele estava fazendo.

- Justo quando eu não apronto nada esse francês vem me acusar... – Milo passou a manhã resmungando, enquanto arrumava o quarto dos filhos, para distrair as idéias e matar a saudades.

No início da tarde, Milo decidiu descer até a arena pra treinar. Viu Kamus treinando com Deba, e ignorou solenemente o francês, gritando um alegre _"Belo dia, né, Deba?"_. Foi treinar com Shura, que estava sentado sozinho, terminando de atar as sandálias de treino.

- _Entonces, conpadre_, se entendeu com o Iceman?

- Não quero nem ouvir falar dele, Shura... Vamos treinar que a gente ganha mais.

Treinaram pesado até as quatro da tarde, quando Amata veio correndo até a Arena e interrompeu os dois.

- Tio Miloooo! Tio Milooo! O Mozinho falou comigo sobre... _aquele_ assunto. Pode vir agora,vamos logo!

Kamus olhou desconfiado para os dois, pensando o que o maluco do grego estava aprontando dessa vez, ainda mais com a conivência de Dite e Amata. Achou melhor não pensar, ainda estava furioso com o grego, e seus sentimentos atrapalhavam o treino.

Milo foi com Amata até a clareira no bosque de oliveiras onde costumava treinar. Sentou-se no chão e ouviu as instruções da pequena.

- Tudo o que tem a fazer, tio Milo, é chama o nome completo da Tess no espelho. O espelho dela vai avisar, e ela vai atender.

Milo tomou o espelho de moldura dourada nas mãos, enxergando seu próprio reflexo na superfície polida. E chamou.

- Tessa Chevalier.

/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Tessa estava sentada no Grande Salão, começando a comer, quando ouviu um zumbido estranho vindo da mochila. Olhou para o irmão e a amiga, intrigada.

- Que será isso? – Abriu a mochila e viu que o zumbido vinha do espelho de duas faces que ganhara de Amata. – Uééé... que será que a Matinha quer? – Levou um susto ao olhar para o espelho e dar de cara não com a amiga, e sim com seu _papa_ Milo.

Maior só foi o susto de Milo ao ver seu reflexo ser substituído pelo da filha, que o olhava intrigada.

- _Papa_ Milo? O que aconteceu?

- Uma crise, Tess, e eu preciso da sua ajuda...

- O que foi! Algo com _papa_ Kamus?

- Mais ou menos... filhota, você levou o Gegê para Hogwarts? – Tess só ouviu a voz do irmão dizer baixinho: "_Iiihhh... eu disse que ia feder..._".

- É... pois é... trouxe sim...

- Ai, graças a Zeus, Tess... eu preciso de um favor enorme seu... manda um bilhete pela sua coruja para o seu pai Kamus, dizendo que foi você que levou esse maldito bicho estofado! A gente teve uma briga homérica ontem de tarde, até pra fora de casa eu coloquei ele, um horror...

- O quê! Mas, _papa_, vocês nunca chegaram a esse ponto...

- Era isso ou vocês ficavam órfãos... aquele cubo de gelo superdesenvolvido do teu pai Kamus gosta mais desse maldito pingüim que de mim... – os olhos de Milo se encheram d'água.

- Ah, não, _papa_... não chora... vou mandar a Perséfone agora mesmo,com um bilhete, tá_? Je t'aime, papa _Milo! Agora eu tenho que ir... _Au revoir_!

- Também te amo, pequenina... até mais.

Milo devolveu o espelho a Amata, agradecendo, enquanto pensamentos malignos vinham a sua mente. "_Deixa esse pingüim vim me pedir perdão, deixa... ele vai ver só o que acontece quando se cutuca um escorpião e não se tira a mão a tempo..._".

CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ 

Kamus dormia a sono solto quando foi acordado por um barulho suave de batidas. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que era uma e meia da manhã. Intrigado, seguiu o barulho. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Perséfone, a coruja de sua filha, batendo com o bico na mesa da sala. Foi até a ave e tirou o pergaminho preso a pata dela, acariciando as penas negras. O animalzinho levantou vôo em seguida.

- O que será que aconteceu aos _petites_?

_Chèr papa Kamus_

_Fiquei sabendo da sua briga de ontem com papa Milo. Sinto muito, mas acho que o senhor deve desculpas a ele..._

_Fui eu que peguei o Gegê. Neste exato momento, ele está sentando ao meu lado, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, enquanto escrevo este bilhete. Pensei em traze-lo para amenizar a saudade que eu sabia que ia sentir de casa. E acredite, papa, tem sido de grande ajuda..._

_Por favor, peça desculpas e faça as pazes com papa Milo... é horrível pensar que vocês brigaram tão feio por minha causa..._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Tess_

Kamus coçou a nuca, preocupado.

- _Mon Dieu_... acho que agora eu fiz uma burrada grossa...

N/A: gente, coitado desses dois... olha só o que eu fui fazer...

_§Vem cá, Eowin, tu não acha que esse capítulo ficou meio melodramático, não? Colocar o Kamus pra fora de casa não foi exagero?§_

É, pode ser, Najina... Ei, que é que tu tá fazendo aqui? Despacha, mulher,deixa eu terminar a nota. Como eu ia dizendo, não acho que a fic tenha ficado muito boa... parece um pouco de exagero... mas os homens de Escorpião podem ser bem exagerados, acreditem!

_§Tá, e não vai responder os reviews?§_

Ah, tem razão!

_§Deixa eu, deixa eu, deixa eu, vaiiii!§_

A vontade, Najina... Uffs, esse ID ainda me enlouquece...

_§Eu ouvi isso! Bom, respostas, então..._

_**Lily**, minha muy amada amiga, agradeço por teres lido a fic da Eowin e deixado um review tão legal. Realmente deu calor, né? Espero que provoque mais calor ainda nos próximos chappies. Obrigado a **Afrô** e, claro, a **Nat** também! Vocês são sempre bem-vindas, não é, Eowin?§_

Always, queridas, always...

_§**Pipe**, ídola mor e mestra da Eowin... nós duas ficamos muito felizes com o teu review! Foi o que empolgou a Eowinzinha a escrever mais e mais! Que bom que gostaste do lemon.. E tu sempre, sempre pode usar qualquer frase, cena ou personagem das fics... e a Eowin espera continuar Can You Feel até o dia 30_

_**Athena de Áries**, não é feio, não... senão todo mundo lê e ninguém comenta... as reviews é que movem o escritor! Bom, mas aqui tah o segundo chappie, e a Eowin espera atualizar Can You Feel até o fim do mês, ta? E pode deixar que a gente vai continuar lendo e escrevendo..._

_**Patin**, thaks a lot by the review! And you will read another Milo's reaction on the next chappie…§_

É isso mesmo, Najina. Falou pouco e disse tudo.

Bom, gente, só tem uma maneira de saber se tá bom ou não...

REVIEW ME, PLEASE!

Só vou postar a continuação depois de, pelo menos, três reviews...

Próximo chappie (que já tá pronto, esperando pra ser postado): Greve!

_§Adivinhem do quê? Huahuahuahuahua! O Kamyu vai sofrer...§_

Najina, não entrega! Até mais, galera...

Ja ne!

Bjins da Eowin


	3. Greve!

DISCLAIMER

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

Gegê, Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

N/A: Confesso que esse é o meu chappie favorito... enjoy it!

CAP III – GREVE!

Kamus passou a noite em claro, pensando em como diabos ia pedir perdão para Milo. Sabia que o escorpiano podia ser mais teimoso e empacado que uma mula velha com prisão de ventre. E dessa vez o grego tinha todo o direito de agir assim... Afinal, ele tinha agido como um idiota, acusando seu belo Escorpião sem provas. Tudo bem, Milo tinha antecedentes... como o caso da gravata que ganhara de Hyoga, logo que começara o relacionamento com Milo, e que misteriosamente aparecera no esgoto do Santuário... E a camisa de seda que uma das servas lhe dera de aniversário, e que fora arruinada ao ser lavada com a túnica vermelha do grego... Bem, mas dessa vez Milo estava inocente.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Kamus correu até a vila, comprando algumas coisinhas com as quais pretendia comprar o perdão de seu querido grego. Chegou na casa de Escorpião perto das onze da manhã, encontrando Milo sentado no sofá, com um álbum de fotos na mão. Ergueu seu cosmo de leve, chamando a atenção do amado. O olhar que Milo lhe lançou deu inveja: mais gelado impossível.

- _Monsieur Kamus_... o que o traz aqui a essa hora?

- Milucho, eu... eu te trouxe um presente... – tirou a mão direita de trás das costas, oferecendo ao escorpiano um belo ramo de crisântemos amarelos e brancos. Milo estendeu os braços e tomou o ramalhete.

- Muito obrigado, _Monsieur Chevalier_... – a voz de Milo suavizou-se um pouco – São lindas, as minhas favoritas...

- Eu sei_, mon beau_... também trouxe isso... – estendeu a mão esquerda, onde trazia uma enorme caixa de bombons finos.

- Cerejas ao licor! Que delícia! – Os olhos chocólatras de Milo brilharam ao ver a caixa – Posso saber o motivo de tanta gentileza, _Monsieur Chevalier_? – a voz do grego retomou o tom frio do início.

- Eu... eu vim te pedir desculpas... recebi isso ontem a noite... – estendeu para Milo o pergaminho que Tessa enviara. Milo leu-o sério, devolvendo-o para Kamus.

- Espero que agora você acredite em mim, não é mesmo?

- Milucho, eu... eu sei que me precipitei ao te acusar daquele jeito, mas... tou arrependido... deixa eu voltar, vai... – Kamus lançou um olhar pidão que fez Milo pensar: "_Acho que ele andou aprendendo algumas técnicas comigo..._". Disfarçou o sorrisinho de triunfo, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Tá bem, Kamyu... você pode voltar para casa... Mas não pensa que eu não estou magoado, ainda! – Virou de costas e foi até o quarto, batendo a porta. Quando ouviu o francês sair da casa, soltou a gargalhada que segurara desde que o vira entrar com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança. "_Fase um completa... a fase dois começa logo depois dos treinos da tarde... me aguarde, Geladinho, me aguarde..._"

CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ 

Milo faltou aos treinos da tarde. Kamus, com a zanga já passada, sentira falta da presença do amado na Arena. A presença de Milo era como um vento cálido, e Kamus sentia que o outro era como uma droga. Cada vez que se via privado do grego, sofria terrivelmente.

Enquanto subia as escadarias das casas, ia pensando em Milo. Estava louco de vontade de abraçar o grego, beijar os lábios carnudos, deixar as mãos passearem pela pele morena, afundar o nariz nos cabelos bastos e azulados... Sorriu largamente enquanto entrava na casa de Escorpião, sentindo um cheiro delicioso de _moussaka_ no ar.

- Milucho... onde cê tá?

- Na cozinha, Kamyu... – A voz de Milo era suave, e provocou arrepios no francês – Vá tomar um banho, eu já vou tirar o jantar...

Kamus sentiu o coração palpitar. Hum... jantar de reconciliação... lembrou do último jantar desse tipo... terminara em uma noite memorável, regada a vinho grego e horas de amor na cama...

O aquariano entrou no chuveiro assobiando de felicidade. Tudo acabara bem, no final das contas...

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Kamus saiu do quarto, vestindo uma calça clara e uma camisa leve, de mangas curtas. A mesa estava posta com capricho, e quando o francês viu a garrafa de vinho grego sobre a mesa, deu um sorriso satisfeito. Na cozinha, Milo tirava do forno a travessa de _moussaka_, vestindo um jeans justíssimo e estrategicamente rasgado e uma regata preta justa, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando mechas escorregarem pelos lados do rosto. Quando foi abraçar o grego por trás, ele deslizou de lado, sorrindo.

- A travessa está quente, _mon âme_...vá sentar, eu já levo a comida.

Kamus voltou para a sala, abrindo a garrafa de vinho e servindo as duas taças. Quando Milo voltou e largou a travessa sobre a mesa, alcançou uma taça para ele, fazendo um brinde.

- Ao amor.

- Ao amor, à confiança intrínseca, e à sempre acreditarmos um no outro.

- Milo, eu...

- Shhh... – Milo aproximou-se, largando a taça de vinho e colocando um dedo sobre os lábios do francês. – Eu sei, amor, já passou... mas mesmo assim eu não vou esquecer fácil, você sabe... – deu um beijo de leve no francês – Vamos comer.

O resto do jantar transcorreu num clima tranqüilo e descontraído, amistoso como sempre tinha sido. Os dois riram, comentando as últimas fofocas do santuário, que ficaram sabendo pelos amigos e pelas servas. Ao final, tiraram a mesa e se sentaram juntos no sofá, mãos dadas e taças de vinho na mão.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra? – falou Kamus, baixinho – Nossos primeiros tempos... quando a gente ainda estava tentando ter certeza do que sentia um pelo outro... lembra?

- Lembro... – Milo sorriu, e Kamus beijou-o, suavemente. Logo o clima foi esquentando, e Kamus puxou o amante para o colo. Beijou o pescoço de Milo e foi deslizando a mão pelo corpo bem talhado, até sentir um tapa.

- Que foi, Milucho?

- Sabe o que é, Kamyu... – Milo tinha uma expressão levemente zombeteira, imitando uma carinha pensativa, e um olharzinho maligno – O que você fez me machucou de verdade, sabe... eu sei que, de vez em quando, eu apronto algumas... mas acho que não custa acreditar em mim de vez em quando, né... – Milo ergueu-se do colo do francês, que ficara estático, e espreguiçou-se sensualmente – Acho que agora eu vou me deitar... você pode vir para a nossa cama, amorzinho, mas vai ser só pra dormir, mesmo... Já sacou o que significa, né? Greve, Kamus de Aquário. Estou fazendo greve de sexo.

Milo saiu da sala rebolando e cantarolando algo como "_Just look, don't touch_". Kamus ficou catatônico no sofá, absorvendo a mensagem. Greve de sexo!

A situação só piorou quando ele entrou no quarto e viu Milo deitado, lendo uma revista de música, vestindo nada além de um olhar compenetrado. Kamus despiu-se e gemeu baixinho, deitando ao lado do grego, tentando não olhar o corpo bronzeado e nu ao seu lado, e com um doloroso problema, que o escorpiano não estava disposto a resolver...

CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ CDZ 

Aquela foi, sem sombra de dúvida, a pior semana da vida de Kamus. Todos os dias ele treinava, da manhã até a noite, na esperança de que o cansaço físico matasse o desejo sexual insano que ele sentia. Todas as noites, quando chegava em casa, encontrava Milo vestindo suas roupas mais sensuais, ou então vestindo o mínimo de roupas possíveis. O grego ainda provocava, beijando-o de maneira sensual, deixando-o em ponto de bala e depois se retirando, deixando-o com a mais dolorosa das ereções. Às vezes Kamus sentia ganas de matar o grego, as vezes sentia ganas de estupra-lo. Mas sempre acabava correndo para o banheiro, para resolver sozinho o que o grego provocava nele.

A pior de todas as provações foi quando chegou em casa, num final de tarde, e encontrou Milo no quarto, dançando _I'm so sexy_, da Kilie Minogue, recém-saído do banho. O corpo moreno e bem talhado, nu, pingando água, gingando ao ritmo dançante e sensual da música fizeram Kamus pular em cima do grego, que beijou-o loucamente e, em seguida, levantou-se e saiu correndo, agarrando uma bermuda na passada para a cozinha. Kamus soltara um urro de frustração que foi ouvido até na Vila dos cavaleiros de Prata.

Kamus sabia que Milo o estava punindo por não ter acreditado na palavra dele. Mas o que podia fazer, se o grego era realmente ciumento, realmente possessivo, e já aprontara várias para cima dele? A última fora o fiasco no avião...mas o pior de tudo é que, no fundo, admitia quer Milo estava certo... ele devia ter dado um voto de confiança ao amado. Mas agora, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era numa maneira do grego perdoa-lo, e deixar ele tocar de novo a pele acetinada e morena, sentir o cheiro másculo, o gosto doce...

Ao chegar nessa altura do raciocínio, Kamus tinha que correr para o banheiro novamente.

Até que resolveu dar o golpe de misericórdia em Milo. O grego voltava da casa de Afrodite, onde estivera contando ao amigo, às gargalhadas, o que estava fazendo o pobre aquariano passar naquela semana, quando viu em cima da mesa um único crisântemo de gelo, prendendo um papel azulado, que exalava o suave perfume cítrico de Kamus. Pegou o papel.

_Mon ange_

_O que mais posso dizer ou fazer que te faça acreditar na sinceridade do meu arrependimento? Estou me sentindo destruído por dentro ao te ver me punindo dessa forma cruel. Cruel, sim, pois o pior castigo de todos é ficar privado do teu toque carinhoso, da tua pele morena, do teu calor, do teu amor._

_Não me castigue mais, mon amour. Sei que errei, e me arrependo profundamente de ter te acusado daquela maneira injusta. Mas a forma como você vem me tratando foi como uma ferroada, e injetou o pior de todos os venenos dentro da minha alma._

_Eu sou viciado em você, mon beau. Não posso viver nem mais um minuto se não sentir o sabor do teu corpo. Por favor, me perdoe de uma vez por todas. Venha me encontrar na beira do Lago das Oliveiras. Tenho uma surpresa pra você..._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Kamus_

Milo terminou de ler a carta, um sorrisinho maroto no rosto. Não podia negar que seu francês tinha estilo. Correu para o quarto, para trocar de roupa. Quem sabe o aquariano o convencesse a acabar com a greve?

N/A: O Kamus é um poeta e eu não sabia! O que mais não esconde aquele coração de gelo? Mas o Milo é malvado, provoca, mesmo... e bem que ele deu razão pra desconfiança...

Gente, vocês já imaginaram o que é o Milo dançando nu, todo molhado? Chegou a dar calor... Uff!

_§Oba, oba, eu quero um pra mim! Quero um cavaleiro gostoso também!§_

Sossega o facho, Najina, ou o Kamus vem aqui te soltar um _Execução Aurora_ no meio das fuças...

_§Mas tem mais cavaleiro solteiro, tá? Tem o Oros... O Kanon...§_

Pó Pará, pó pará!O Kanon é meu marido, parou a palhaçada! E te manda daqui que eu quero terminar a nota!

_§Tá bem, ta bem...§_

Bom, prosseguindo... não sei se atingi expectativas com esse capítulo... eu já tinha dito que a fic ia ser bem curtinha... tou escrevendo ela toda em um espaço de três dias, mais ou menos... mas tou gostando de escrever... e agora... vou deixar meu "adorável" ID responder os reviews... Ah, estamos extremamente felizes, porque já temos sete **reviews**! Ta com vc, Najina!

_§Valeu, Eowin... então, respondendo os reviews..._

_**Teffy**, não precisa fazer olhinhos pidões... aí está a continuação! E espero que você continue gostando da fic..._

_**Athena de Áries**, obrigado pelo review, de novo! E aí vai mais um chappie... pode deixar, que vamos ler as suas fics e deixar reviews também!_

_**Pipe**... a Eowin tá aki, toda inchada de orgulho porque fez você rolar de rir... bom, o desfecho então... é hilariante mesmo! Ah, desculpa por termos errado o nome da Tessalonica, eh que realmente não fazíamos idéia... mas pode deixar, daremos um jeitinho de corrigir em Can You feel... se Zeus quiser, chappie 5 até dia 30... _

Com você de novo, Eowin!§ 

Ta, pode vazar, Najina. No próximo chappie... desfecho! Acaba o sofrimento de Kamus ou não? Mas podem acreditar, o final da fic é bem bacana, hehehe... O Milo é danado...

Já sabem... REVIEW ME, PLEASE! Continuação só depois de **três reviews**, pelo menos...

_Ja ne_!

Bjins da Eowin


	4. Bem está o que bem acaba ou não!

DISCLAIMER

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

Gegê, Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

N/A: Já é o último... snif, snif... será que o Gegê aparece?

Obrigado a todos que leram a fic até aqui... e aproveitem o final!

CAP IV – BEM ESTÁ O QUE BEM ACABA... OU NÃO!

Milo vestiu sua túnica mais bela, de um vermelho profundo, e que deixava as coxas musculosas sensualmente a mostra. Colocou as sandálias de treino, atou os cabelos numa trança bem frouxinha, perfumou-se bastante e desceu, catito e faceiro, as escadarias do Santuário. Passou por Oros, que 'dava uns malhos' numa serva, e reparou no amigo sorridente e perfumado.

- Huum... acho que o Picolé vai tirar o atraso hoje...

Afrodite, que conversava com Shaka na porta da casa de Áries, foi um pouco mais direto.

- Bofe, que perfume todo é esse? E essa túnica tomara-que-me-comam? Vai acabar com a greve?

- Não sei, Dite, vamos ver... – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho malvado, sem parar de descer. Shaka franziu a testa.

- Não sei, não... mas se ele continuar provocando e não acabar com o castigo do Kamus hoje, vai ser estuprado... – Dite riu escandalosamente – É sério, Di... o Kamus anda a ponto de explodir, subindo pelas paredes. Você não ouviu o grito, no outro dia?

- Quem não ouviu? O Algol veio me perguntar se tinham torturado o Aquário... Hehehe...

Alheio a esses comentários, Milo chegava perto da arena de treino. Passou por Moksha, Aiorin, Amata e Mion, que treinavam juntos, e chegou até a borda do bosque de oliveiras. Respirou fundo, e avançou em direção a clareira. Ficou surpreso com o que viu, e sua resolução de continuar a brincar de gato e rato com o francês vacilou um pouco.

Na beira do lago, Kamus tinha esculpido em gelo uma mesa bem baixinha, estilo oriental. Em volta, almofadas vermelhas, e espalhados entre as almofadas, ramos de crisântemos de gelo, belos como se fossem lapidados em diamante. Sobre a mesa, uma garrafa de champanhe, duas taças também feitas pelo Mestre do Gelo, e uma travessa gigantesca de morangos, cobertos com calda de chocolate e chantilly. Sentado sobre as almofadas, os braços enlaçando os joelhos e o olhar perdido nas águas do lago, estava o cavaleiro de Aquário, vestido com uma túnica muito parecida com a do grego, mas de um azul profundo, que fazia um lindo contraste com a pele alva.

Quando sentiu o cosmo do amado, o francês virou-se, e ficou sem fôlego diante da visão. Como Milo estava lindo! Tudo nele era perfeito, desde o cabelo cheio, de um rico tom azul, passando pelos olhos brilhantes e pelo sorriso maroto, culminando no corpo bem-feito e na pele dourada.

- Milucho... obrigado por vir.

- Que coisa mais linda, Kamyu... – a voz de Milo vacilou, enquanto ele se aproximava de Kamus, sentando-se na almofada ao lado dele e tomando um crisântemo de gelo nas mãos – Eles ficaram lindos, sabe?

- E são eternos... como o meu amor – Kamus tomou a mão de Milo entre as suas, beijando um dedo de cada vez – Eu amo cada centímetro teu, _mon beau_... cada palavra, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada sorriso... cada escândalo, cada fora... – o francês deu um sorrisinho, e Milo não pode disfarçar uma risada – Eu sei que fui injusto com você, _mon ange_, mas também não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Me perdoa?

- Kamyu... te amo,você sabe... – Milo levantou a mão, pegando uma mecha do abelo azul-esverdeado do amante entre os dedos, aspirando o perfume suave. Olhou fundo nos olhos do amante, e o que viu deixou-o um pouco espantado: por trás do amor, viu um desejo selvagem, louco, incontido. Foi só aí que viu o que fizera. Querendo ferroar o francês, ele é quem ia acabar mordido. Brincara com fogo _(§Ué, não é com gelo?§ Cala a boca, Najina...)_ ao fazer greve e provocar o francês daquela forma. Mas, teimoso como era, achou que podia ir um pouquinho mais longe... Beijou Kamus apaixonadamente, enlaçando as mãos no cabelo dele e puxando-o para mais perto. Kamus devorou os lábios do grego, desmanchando a trança e deixando a cascata de cabelos cair sobre as costas. Deixou a boca do grego e foi descendo os lábios pelo pescoço do escorpiano, onde cravou os dentes com força, fazendo-o dar um grito surpreso.

- Kamus, calma... – foi aí que Milo achou que devia retomar o controle da situação, levantando-se e arrumando a túnica – Calma, geladinho, aqui não, vamos... – soltou um grito surpreso ao ser puxado e jogado de costas sobre as almofadas vermelhas, tendo os braços presos sobre a cabeça pelo aperto de ferro das mãos de Kamus.

- Aqui, sim, _mon coeur_... aqui e agora! – um brilho diabólico iluminava os olhos do francês – Querendo ou não, você vai acabar com essa greve, Milucho... e vai gostar, garanto... – tomou os lábios do grego com violência, disposto a terminar com aquele jejum desgraçado.

Milo viu-se completamente sem ação, com os braços presos pelas mãos fortes, mas suaves, do francês, as pernas presas pelas coxas grossas, e a boca sendo tomada com fome pelo amado. Ainda tentou esboçar um gemido de protesto, mas já Kamus fazia coisas inimagináveis com a boca e a língua, e qualquer resquício de razão fugiu da mente do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

- Mo, até que horas o tio Kamus disse que era pra segurar a barra por aqui? – Aiorin rodava pião com o amigo na arena, enquanto Mion e Amata jogavam um interessante jogo brasileiro que Deba lhes ensinara, chamado "cinco marias".

- Tio Kamus disse que era pra esperar eles saírem do bosque, e só então deixar alguém passar pra lá. – Nesse instante ouviram-se dois gritos longos vindos do lago.

- Será que eles estão bem? – Aiorin preocupou-se. Amata levantou o olhar para os amigos e suspirou.

- Pelo que eu sei, tirando o Mozinho e o Papa como medida... acho que eles ainda vão demorar algumas horas. – deu de ombros – Fazer o quê? Vamos esperar...

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Kamus e Milo passaram três dias sem dar as caras na arena de treinamento. Os únicos sinais de vida dos dois cavaleiros eram os gemidos que se ouviam ao passar pela casa de Escorpião. Os dois foram motivo de pilhéria durante aqueles dias. Na rodinha de pôquer que se reunia habitualmente na casa de Capricórnio, Saga, Shura, Carlo e Aiolos debocharam a vontade de kamus, que não estava ali para congelar os quatro.

- O _gellatto_ vai sair seco de dentro daquele quarto... não vai nem parar em pé...- resmungou Carlo, pelo canto do charuto.

- E vai sair desnutrido, _mi conpadre_, porque acho que nem pra comer aqueles dois tão parando... – Shura descartou – Quero duas.

- Toma. – Saga entregou as cartas ao espanhol - E o Escorpião? Vai passar umas duas semanas sem conseguir sentar – gargalhada geral do macharedo com o comentário do geminiano.

- Vocês não prestam... – Aiolos balançou a cabeça, sorrindo – Jogo mil e quinhentos. Alguém cobre?

No quarto dia, Milo e Kamus deixaram a casa de Escorpião, ao contrário dos que os amigos pensavam, fortes e satisfeitos _(Por que será, né? Hehe...§Eu também estaria, depois de três dias...aiai§)_. Foram tomar café no refeitório, onde encontraram Olos, Deba e Dohko, junto com o quinteto de bronze. Cumprimentaram e sentaram na mesma mesa que eles, com pratos gigaaantes de comida na frente. Aiolos pensou que aquilo corroborava a tese de Shura, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Quem se manifestou foi Seiya.

- Vocês dois sumiram dos treinos... – Shiryu cutucou o amigo por baixo da mesa, pra ver se ele criava semancol, mas Milo e Kamus não pareciam ter se importado. Sorriram um para o outro, e o grego respondeu.

- Estivemos ocupados com uns assuntos mais... urgentes.

- E que demandavam uma certa energia. – completou Kamus, piscando para Hyoga, que deu uma risada, sabendo bem dos assuntos "urgentes" do mestre, até porque ele passara o último fim-de-semana com Shun, ocupado com alguns assuntos _urgentes_ também...

Desceram todos juntos para o treino da manhã, e os cavaleiros ficaram impressionados com o vigor do aquariano e do escorpiano. Realmente, o amor fazia milagres...

No meio da tarde, Milo subiu até a casa de Escorpião, faminto, e deixou Kamus na arena treinando com Hyoga. Ao entrar em casa, deu de cara com Perséfone, a coruja de Tess, que esperava com um embrulho e um bilhete presos na perna. Pegou os dois e ofereceu uma tâmara para a coruja, que comeu satisfeita e levantou vôo, depois de dar uma bicadinha carinhosa na mão do grego. O bilhete estava na caligrafia bonita de Tess, escrito em uma tinta cor-de-rosa fosforescente.

_Papa Milo,_

_Aí está o motivo de tanta discórdia nessa família, hihi. Só espero que você e papa Kamus estejam de bem, agora. Você não deu nenhum castigo horrível para ele, né?_

- Não, nada tããão horrível... – murmurou Milo, com um sorriso divertido.

_Bem, devolvo então o que eu peguei sem pedir. Diz pro papa que eu sinto muito, mas se não fosse o Gegê, esses primeiros dias em Hogwarts teriam sidos mais difíceis de suportar._

_Espero que todos estejam bem no Santuário. Dumas, Lena e Monsieur Balzac mandam beijos para todos, e eu também!_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Tess_

Milobeijou o bilhete enviado pela filha e abriu o embrulho. Ao contemplar a "desgraça estofada", o adorável e tão amado por seu francês pingüinzinho de pelúcia Gegê, um brilho maníaco explodiu nos olhos azuis do grego, e um sorrisinho diabólico aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

- Milucho, cheguei... – Kamus entrou em casa despindo a regata suada com que estivera treinando – _Amour_... cadê você?

O cavaleiro de Aquário entrou no quarto, e a cena que contemplou fez parar seu coração. Pendendo de uma corda, pendurado no lustre como se estivesse enforcado, estava Gegê!

O grito, ouvido até fora dos limites do santuário, encontrou o cavaleiro de Escorpião em plena corrida, rumo aos seu esconderijo no bosque de oliveiras.

- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOOOO!

N/A: Acabou-se o que era doce, quem comeu, já regalou-se...

E então? O que acharam do final da fic, gostaram? Ta, eu sei que o começo não é recomendado para quem tem problema de diabetes...

_§Tá brincando? Minha glicose foi parar no teto!§_

Cala a boca, Najina... voltando a nota...Milo de túnica vermelha é um tesão, né? E três dias... uff...

Pipe, dear, espero sinceramente que tenhas gostado desse singelo presente de aniversário, ofertado de todo o coração para ti, que é a mestra que me inspirou a mergulhar no universo das fics. Agora... vou deixar a Mala, quer dizer, a Najina, responder os reviews.

_§Haha, muito engraçado... bom, resposta aos reviews, então..._

_**Pipe-sensei**, o que dizer de resposta aos teus revies? São eles que nos dão forças para continuar! E então, gostou do arroubo romântico- safado do Kamyu? E quanto ao capítulo cinco, espera com fé, ele vai chegar... não é maldade, é falta de tempo..._

_**Teffy-chan**, que bom que gostaste... sim, eu sei que olhinhos pidões são uma boa arma, hehehe... e espero que continues prestigiando as fics da Eowin!_

_**Athenas de Áries**, esses dois brigam mas sempre se entendem, hehe.. O milucho não é mau, só estava magoado... e eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo um sem o outro._

_**Cardosinha**, a cena depois do banho não foi de propósito... ninguém mandou o Kamus chegar mais cedo, hehehe... mas a cena na beira do lago foi a vingança definitiva, não foi? Pena que o Milo ainda é o mais maquiavélico..._

_**Gemini-sama**, que bom que vc apareceu aqui! Prometemos não fazer uma maldade tão grande com o coitadinho do Kamyu de novo... mas o Milo não promete nada! E esperamos ler em breve as atualizações de vcs também... _

_Gente, foi muito bom estar com você aqui no meio das fics do meu alter ego, Eowin. Ela tem talento, mas sem mim não é nada... por isso, vou continuar metendo meu bedelho pro aqui. Vejo vocês em outra fic!§_

Ah, não... Eu mereço... Bem, mas esquecendo da minha desgraça, espero que todos tenham apreciado a fic... vou tentar atualizar CYFtMitA o mais rápido possível, e assim que ela entrar em fase final, prometo começar outras três, já em fase de pesquisa... uma de Harry Potter, em UA, inspirado em um antigo filme do Paul Newman e do Robert Redford, outra de Senhor dos Anéis, pós-Retorno do Rei, e mais uma CDZ, tendo Misty, Asterion e Mion como protagonistas.

Foi um incrível prazer estar de novo com vocês, e espero vê-lo em breve...

Já né!

Bjins da Eowin


End file.
